Blood Lines REVISED
by SuWan
Summary: This is a revisit of my old YueLong account story, Blood Lines. AU. Seras Victoria's father recently was murdered. Filled with the desire to seek revenge; Seras, a detective, takes the challenge of finding her culprit with the only apparent eye witness being the lord of Black Manor. A web of intricacies will soon be revealed, and her only ally is her fathers enemy.


Authors notes: Hello! To some of you, this is a very familiar story. And you are correct in your assumption. This was originally uploaded and posted by Yue Long, my old pen name on here. I tried to update the story but was unable to as my old e-mail account it is linked to was deactivated. So, I am re-uploading the stories with a re-edit. I understand my writing as changed from since the first previous uploads. I will try to revise the stories, however I will keep most of it the same and will change but only a few things as I am pretty sure I still know the direction I had intended for the story to take. I will also be speeding up things a bit to get them rolling and finish this story as swiftly as I can.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing in any way shape or form. This is a nonprofit AU fan writing of Kouta Hirano's work.

**Blood Lines [REVISED]**

**Chapter I  
****"Discovery"**

_December 5, 1902_

_The days go by slowly and lackluster as I have just received news that my father has just suddenly passed away, though this aches me deeply with sorrow to my beating heart. The flow of anger soon trails behind it as it was discovered that his death was caused by murder. Who the killer is, I do not know, but I will vow to find this person and destroy them myself. I asked the police if there was any evidence or any eyewitnesses, and they said there was only one. Though it was anonymous for me to know, the details they could relieve to me was the description of what the man did look like. Tall with black hair and the heir of what seemed to be of good wealth by the description of his clothing. _

_While within the afternoon of this day, I had managed to visit the records room within the police facilities to gather records of what was seen and found to my fathers scene. I know who the eye witness is! It is a Lord who lives in the London countryside, I have heard of this man, he is sought to be very strange and frightful. Men dare to not bring their wives or daughters near the Black Manor, they fear their women may be seduced and killed or murdered and fed to the wolves. This is assumed by the fact the lord never hires females as they tend to go missing and male employees just seem to not be phased by the deary site, and even return to their homes at night. It will be hard to get to that manor but I shall try going with a firm attitude, and if not, I shall find other ways and means of getting in that manor. The lords name is Alucard, as I had the guts and curiosity to ask people on the city streets, earning me a few odd stares and many warnings to never ask about the manor or the lord of it again. But if it means me being able to find out who my father's killer is and seek my vengeance, I shall do whatever I can, and bend as many bones I can before breaking them to get the clues. I shall depart for the manor tomorrow, I hope I can get through successfully. _

Setting the quill of her pen down, a young blond woman by the name of Seras Victoria sighed looking into her journal with a stare of sorrow laced with courage or anger to her own writings feeling her heart race with the anticipation of the coming morrow to begin her investigation. Seras was a young woman within her peeking 20's and was known through the town as the daughter of a successful cop/ detective. This only earned her few rights since she was female within the somewhat oppressive society, and the skills that she obtained from her father made men weary to date her or even court her since, she had a habit of picking out their flaws or whereabouts from just observation. She was a strong woman, and the death of her Father only made her strength grow even if it was for some to view as a bad quality. She was considered average to the males within the town as well, her long golden hair that was always pulled into a bun with a pen rarely was set free from the hold since she didn't want her hair in the way of her evidence. And she dressed so professional with a museum curators bland look to it, though secretly she hid a gun to her waist. Her friends were the detectives and their partners, even then some times they envied the woman as she seemed to have that quick eye charm that her father had for gathering clues.

Indeed, no one in the town ever thought of Miss Victoria to ever gain a love within life as it seemed her love was only the job of her late father. She was good at it and never was recognized.

'But hat would all soon change', thought the woman to herself. If she could solve the mystery of the murder of her father than she would surely be seen as capable of taking over the detective agency.

Once more fumbling over the papers and documents allowed to her, Seras sat at her desk with a lonely candle lit and a small plate of bread with ham and cheese, garnished with a small gather of grapes. As it seemed to be her only meal as of late while staying up late with a pot of tea beside her. This habit only ensued the teasing more upon previous nights as the towns people called her a vampire for staying up so late in the evening and rarely adventuring out from her home in the day. These thoughts along with memories of her father only made Seras sigh so deeply with brimming tears to her eyes. Hunching over and onto her desk the woman like many nights before as well began to cry softly.

"No." Came her trembling voice as her slender fingers clutched to the desk gathering the scattered papers near.

"I shall end this case with strength, not tears."

With a sudden strength to the woman, Seras stood from her desk and wiped her face dry with her handkerchief, blowing the candle out the young woman began to undress herself glancing out to the nightly London city. As she slipped on her long and white flowing night gown, the woman pulled the pen from her bun allowing the golden locks to cascade down along her shoulders and back. The moon was full tonight, and with cerulean orbs fixed to the light of the moon she smiled faintly inhaling the cool crisp air enjoying what little she had at that moment.

With a small lull of her head, and squint of her eyes Seras seemed to catch something off in the horizon within the ally way.

"What is that.." Seras mumbled with a confused expression leaning more onto the sill of her window trying hard to make out the features of the figure that stood there.

And as if on cue, with Seras's upper body leaned so much out the window almost like a scene from Rapunzel with her sunshine colored locks of hair the figure turned from the position within the alley way to look over its shoulder. With a sudden gasp Seras reared her head back a little seeing the intense stare of the figure to be a male now by the judging of his body partially protruding out from the shadows.

"Red eyes?" She whispered to herself in almost awe and utter confusion before giving a distasteful glare to the male who only continued to stare to her with a toothy grin as Seras found it a bit rude since she never really had many males stare it her for so long before being intimidated or bored with her. A blush running along her cheeks then in sudden realization to her wardrobe at the current time as she slipped her chest and head back within her home pushing her curtains together. Climbing into bed, Seras laid a hand to her heart sighing as she felt it beat so wildly almost as if she was scared.

"C'mon Seras girl, you are stronger than that!" She confided to herself with confidence and a smile before she settled to lie sighing in contentment to the cushion feeling of the soft bed sheets and pillows.

And as she gave into the call of sleep, Seras began to dream of what adventure she may have in gaining closer to the murder of her Father.

As soon as Seras laid herself to rest it seemed the sun was just as quick to rise. Smelling the scent of baking breads and the sounds of people filing out into the streets to begin their businesses, Seras slowly arose from her bed with her expression so bland and tired. Slowly as she felt gravity clawing to her to lay her back in bed, the young woman dragged herself to her bathing quarters to wake herself up further with a refreshing hot bath.

Within moments the doors to her bathroom soon opened and a much rejuvenated Seras walked out with a small cloud of steam to follow. Dressing herself the young woman would gander into her mirror humming a small song she used to hear her father sing with her in her younger years while she brushed her hair to only roll it back up into a bun and secure it with a pencil. Smiling happily to her accomplished hairstyle, Seras applied very little make-up since she saw no use in wearing so much if she would be so busy and just sweat it all off.

Walking out of her home, Seras was only greeted by a crowd of people gathered around murmuring ideas and mourning over what seemed to be the body of a dead female. Gasping lightly with a gloved hand over her lips, Seras only continued to study the dead body noticing the colour of the womans flesh being so pale.

"Her blood was drained...a vampire..?" Came her soft voice in almost astonishment to who or what did this to the woman, of course this only made the onlookers who heard her laugh and scold her for thinking on such blasphemous things. Such fairytale like creatures were only myth surely! However the similarities in the treatment of victims were uncanny; perhaps it was a mock- copycat murder? Tearing herself from the scene as the police with few detectives came; Seras bit her lip in thought trying to gather small details in her mind to solve her own curiosity of the womans death, her gloved hands fumbling with the hem of her handkerchief. "Ah! Miss Victoria! Here to see what discoveries you can make?"

"Good morning Henry." Retorted Seras a blandly, her head lulling faintly aside as the man whom was the epitome of a fine standing Englishman approached with a smug smirk on his face. Henry was the chief of police in London. He oversaw most if not all cases. And, if he felt generous, he would employ Seras for work if, the case was deemed too messy for his men. Not to mention the fact he was too proud to commemorate the young woman for her talents.

Stepping aside with a clearing of her throat, Seras smirked proudly to herself deciding to tease the officer with her observations that would make most of the hired men obsolete. "Your victim died of blood loss Henry, there was no sign of struggle as you can see the lack of disheveled clothing and absence of bruising on her fair flesh. She was willing to die it seems. A young woman that might I add, was married. The indention on her left hand suggests there was a ring. Now, either your suspect decided to make off with the ring, or whilst society was drunk off pleasure or spirits, someone decided to help themselves." Patting a hand on the man's firm shoulder, Seras walked off with a wave.

Meandering off from the sidewalks and onto the streets, the wail of a horse and angered cry of a males voice brought Seras out of her deep stupor and to reality gasping lightly with a shy.

"Sir!" Seras exclaimed so suddenly this time only scarring the coach of the carriage.

"Could I ask that you please bring me to the Black Manor."

"Black Manor?! What means of business do you have there Miss?" Cried the coach drive in utter disgust to why a woman, a young woman, would want to venture to such a dreaded place as that.

"Please Sir! My..My brother works there and is ill so I must go and get him." pleaded the lying Seras as she looked to the coach driver clutching to her handkerchief.

"Here, take this much, please." Handing the coach driver a few coins, he sighed and nodded accepting the payment in slight defeat with pity for the woman.

"All right, I'll take you there, get in."

Smiling in glee, the young detective opened the carriage's door before climbing in andsat within the chair trying to not giggle to her small act and excitement to going to the manor for hopefully a kind lord unlike what the towns' people sought to him as. And for the hopes of gaining further information to solving the murder of her father's case.

While humming a small victory song for herself, in elation, Seras pulled out her tiny journal and pulled out an extra pencil from the spine of the book to write her adventuring visit.

_December 6, 1902_

_I am filled with utter joy for I am now able to go and see Black Manor for myself! I hope to find more clues from the Lord of the Manor and hopefully step closer to the identity of my father's killer. Though, I must say, the man within the alley way yesterday seemed so, different? If anything, his eyes were very different! Red eyes... I have never seen such a colour in my life, perhaps it was the glow of a candle within a nearby window to cause such an illusion. Whatever the case may be, there are either people or a new breed of animals now roaming within the streets of London who portray the qualities of a vampire. The victim displayed the typical wound of one, though I am no master of such, and it seems more believable in fairy tales as vampires to not exist. I cannot help but wonder why someone would want to copycat one… This is most horrid as I see why no being would want to do such a thing, but this world is made of many things and more.–_

"Black Manor Misses!" the sudden distracting voice of the elderly male exclaimed.

"Oh!" Fumbling over her journal, Seras quickly slipped the pencil back into its place and closed the tiny book to slip it into a pocket within her dress.

With the door opening for her by the coach, Seras smiled and took the offered hand to her as climbing out of the carriage seemed to be a bigger task than climbing in. Gazing to the Black Manor in awe, Seras beamed on the inside seeing nothing to dreary about this place, it rather seemed so calm and alive though the colour of the home did give meaning to its name of black.

"Thank you very much Sir." Came the over joyed voice of Seras as she smiled to him happily and waved before picking up the front of her dress some walking along the path of the steps that lead to Black Manor.

"Take care Misses and be careful." The coach climbed back onto his seat quickly with haste whipped his horses and sped off back towards the busy streets of London.

Upon taking the last step the young blond fixed her dress, still dressed like a Museum curator, she sighed and smiled contently reaching with her right hand out to knock on the door.

"Excuse moi." Came a rather heavily accented French male's voice that brought a confused expression to Seras pausing her from her knocking onto the Manor's door.

"Huh?" Befuddled, Seras looked to a man whose hair was a reddish blonde, though darker than hers more so, and longer since it was held with a braid. Scratches along his face with a patch along his nose, he had an eye patch and a somewhat surprised grin on his face, though he was dressed in the simple clothing of a commoner within the London streets.

"I wuld not do that if I were you Mademoiselle." Chortled the man as Seras frowned noticing the males wandering, eye running along her body.

"Ze Master does not take to strangurs and especially during ze day."

Frowning further the young woman sighed and lowered her hands before folding them together to settle on her waist.

"And why is that, Sir." Bit Seras finding herself somewhat irritated with the man already.

"Yuu, are a female, though a brave one at zhat." He noted raising a brow to Seras.

"Tell me sir, what is your name?"

"Zey call me, Pip." bowed the man as he mimicked those who had a higher hierarchy within the ladder of society.

"Well Pip, tell me how I can see the Lord of this Manor." demanded the young sleuth.

"Hahahahah!" A sudden burst of laughter filled the air as the French man began to call the other apparent workers over to tell them the joke of the woman wanting to see the Lord of the Manor. Which then soon lead to a large collection of laughter making Seras blush from both embarrassment and anger.

"Listin babe–." Gasping in disgust to the nickname bestowed upon her, the young blond squinted in annoyance. "If you are lacking zometing between your legs, I would suggest leaving." Growling in growing hate Seras fumed with fists clenching firmly before a small smirk came to her face.

"Fine. I shall go." Seras turned from Pip before pausing as she slowly stepped down the stairs of the porch. "By the way, is the Lord of the manor employing? My brother needs a job, and I feel he shall be fine here." After all it was a known, the men who were accepted to work at Black Manor were paid fairly well and seemed to as well have fair hours.

Removing his gloves from his hands, Pip reared his head back with a slight lull before glancing to the door of the Manor. "What iz your name? I suppose I can ask ze Lord, for zuch a preety Mademoiselle such as yourself." Chuckling in slight mockery, Pip exhaled a breath from his merriment waving a hand off to her before opening the Manor's doors and walking in with a peeping Seras who tried to gather the interior design.

"It is Seras Victoria." She chimed while leaning to the side to try and see more detail within the home.

While waiting for Pip's return Seras sighed with a slight nervous breath to the lies she had been giving to people to just advance further in her discovery. Pacing the porch slowly and biting her bottom lip, Seras heaved a sigh opting to explore the outer vicinity of the home, spotting a garden along the way. Though, little did she know, she was being watched by a figure whom hid behind a curtain upon the Manor's upper floor window.

Reaching for a rose, Seras had spotted from the porch, the young woman traced her fingertips along the petals before daring to pick it as something or someone suddenly caught her attention from the corner of her eyes.

There stood a little girl with long ebony hair and a white dress adorning her petite figure, smiling widely with a curious stare and a large white spring hat shadowing her face and dark, perhaps brown eyes. "Good day Miss."

"Oh!..H-Hello there little girl." Seras smiled shyly before suddenly flinching and groaning to the sting of the roses thorn pricking her.

Looking to her hand she removed the glove quickly before suckling on the fingertip to draw the blood into her mouth in hopes of stopping the blood flow to the wound.

"I'm sorry hehe, it seems I have gone and pricked myself while admiring the rose, how clumsy of me. My name is Seras Victoria, what is yours?" Seras smiled warmly the kneeling a bit before the young girl dressed in white as she then extended her bare and recently pricked hand to her.

Extending her own petite hand, the little girl took hold of Seras's appendage shaking it before pulling it to herself and placing a kiss onto the wound much like a mother would for their child.

With a confused expression towards the actions of the little girl, Seras withdrew her hand delicately from the small gloved hands of the girl, lips parting to ask another question before she heard her name within the distance.

"Mademoiselle Zeras!" Cried Pip who was walking to her with a slight quick step to him and grin as he waved his hat in the air to catch the woman's attention.  
Standing and glancing to Pip Seras smiled and nodded in acknowledgment to his call before slowly looking back over her shoulder to excuse herself from the girl to seek the answer that Pipcarried with him. Instead she found her gaze looking around quickly to find the image of the white, but there was none to be found! The little girl was gone.

"Ze lord said tu hav your brotheir come by tumorrow." Chimed the happy french man knowing he was able to help the female and accomplish the small task. Not to mention having the chance gather more information on the woman who was before him now.

"Oh good!" Cried Seras with elation.

"A carriage iz coming for you, tu take you 'ome." And as Pip finished his sentence, out came a black carriage matching the design and colour of the Manor with a single white horse to pull it forwards. Glancing to Pip in slight awe of the coincidence of the carriage and answer, Seras smiled and with the french man's help climbed in before closing the door. With the sound of a cracked whip, the young woman soon felt the tug of the carriage moving her back home.

With a giggling fit, Seras smiled most happily pulling out her tiny journal once more pulling the pencil from the spine and writing her adventuring visit.

Feeling the tug of the inertia from the pausing carriage, Seras slipped the closed journal back into her pocket before opening the door and slowly climbed out with caution from the carriage, moving to the coach of the carriage to thank and tip the male for the ride home.

Walking back into her home and into her kitchen, Seras sighed pulling the pencil from her hair starring out to the orange sky with the setting sun. Sighing, the young woman then moved to light the candles within her home to aid in her sight followed by lighting the stove with fire for a kettle to heat water for her tea.  
Sitting down in a chair by the fire place Seras bit her bottom lip wondering what the master of the manor might look like. Excitement filling her mind as she could not wait for the next day battling eith the fatigue of the current day. Images and ideas of what could happen flooded her thoughts before she was tugged out of them by the screeching cry of the ready water in the kettle. Wandering into the kitchen, Seras poured the heated water into the tea pot with the tea ball left to float within it, placing a cup onto a tray with cream and sugar, smiling at her little handy tea time, even if it was alone.  
Placing the tray onto the table near the chair, the young woman glanced to the photo of her father next to the photo of her late mother whom she even barely knew; it hit her that she was alone. And with that thought a soft but heavy sigh came from her lips before she poured herself a cup of tea, tending to it with a flavour of cream and sugar.

The only thought to consume Seras now while sipping her tea was 'how'.

"How will I disguise myself as a boy." She murmured to herself, her hair would not be much of a problem, but her chest...That was a large problem.

"Ah!" Smiling a rather larger smile, Seras placed her cup down onto the saucer and stood quickly before running up the stairs into her room.

Sitting before her vanity mirror, the woman pulled out a pair of scissors and began to cut away the long locks of her golden hair, though not being a woman of skill for cutting hair, it came out in different lengths though still seemed somewhat stylish. Smiling in achievement to her new hairdo, Seras then looked into her father's closet and hummed a tiny note nodding to herself in approval.

And just as quick did Seras devise this plan, did the morning of the next day come.

_December 7, 1902_

_The mornings are getting even colder if possible to wake up to. _

_Before I indulge in my pep talk… I must confess to a dream I had._

_Perhaps, it is a foreboding warning but, in my dream, I saw that man… That creature—those red eyes. They bore into me, as if they could read my soul, and see who I am thoroughly. Perhaps strange but, despite the oddities, I felt a certain comfort resonating from them. A sense of familiarity, akin to something father once told me. Though I feel since it is only a dream, it is best not to dwell…_

_But, I am ready._

_I cut my hair and I am borrowing my father's clothing. I shall go to Black Manor today, not as Seras Victoria but as Aurther. I do not know how long I shall have to keep this guise up, but I will be sure to get the answers to my questions! Today is the day that I shall live a new life and a new step towards victory. Good luck, Aurther._

Authors Note: Well, I hope that was a satisfactory revisit! I tried to keep it the same from what it originally was with proper editing and revising. I did change some things like I said I would, but I only did so to help move the story along smoother or add further tidbits that help shape the characters. I may remove a lot of content from the following chapters, but if you enjoy the originals, you can easily still find the story here on FF. R&R folks and let me know what you think!


End file.
